The present invention relates to various embodiments of ventilated structural panels and methods of building the ventilated structural panels. Sheathing is an essential component of any residential or commercial structure and provides structural support for roofs, walls and floors, as well as providing a surface of sufficient thickness and strength for the attachment of roofing materials such as asphalt shingles and metal roofing, siding materials such as wood clapboards or vinyl siding and flooring finishes such as tile, wood, hardwood, laminates, vinyls or carpets and the like.
Sheathing has traditionally been supplied in 4′×8′ sheets, made of plywood or OSB, which provide a desirable modular size that can be handled by one worker. The means of attachment depends on the function, thickness and strength requirements of the application and may include mechanical fasteners such as nails or staples and/or adhesives. Roofs, walls, and flooring use sheets of similar sizes, though varied thickness.
Complex, costly, and non-commercially feasible systems have been proposed to incorporate in some manner ventilation systems into sheathing, but they lack the structural strength and other benefits of the present invention.